


War

by lilivi56



Series: Servant of Evil [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Blood and Violence, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, mild Codependency, uh, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilivi56/pseuds/lilivi56
Summary: Not surprisingly, Tom's a bit of an asshole with a god-complex. Harry just wants to feel safe.It's just the plot to servant of evil so if you don't know the song i really think it's worth a listen!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Servant of Evil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676773
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	War

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read independently of all the other ones in this series but it makes more sense with all of them together! (It won't be in this type of style the whole time I swear it'll get more interesting and whatnot)

Once upon a time, there was bloodshed and a silver-tongued, serpentine child-king who'd wrought this upon them all. He called upon the blades of man from upon his unholy throne and used them to exsanguinate the people, bathing his kingdom in the bloody waters of war.

They call him the Thief of Death - Vol de mort. 

Slaves, rituals, cults. A pale moon glides across the sky, it heralds the coming era. It looms as a foreboding mass, lighting the way and casting the shadows of each horseman the devil had sent unto them for their king's misdeeds. 

The people howl at it, exposing the way so they might sooner come to an end; so they might finally reach the final condemnation.

Pale fingertips glide over the moon's reflection in a silky puddle of mourning. A mother died today. Watch her grow cold and watch a small child bury his face in what is left of the warmth in her body. Her warmth is only in her veins, now. He briefly considers tearing them out to feel a piece of her comforting him one last time. Don't succumb, but always remember.

All this mother has done is fed the earth for the hunger of the king. He cannot be more than 16, and yet he is turning your home into that of a blood-starved beast. A power-hungry child commands you to bow before him and fall at his feet - he is your Lord!

But as we all know, he is no Lord; he is only the harbinger Death; he is the one who commands the people to be his pale rider. The child you saw weeping over his mother's corpse is the one who follows him willingly. The king brings the flight of death through the veil; he commands it to feast upon his nation. He turned the boy's mother into a warrior and his father into cannon fodder. Yet, he has been following The King since even before he put a scar on his forehead. He is the one who is hallowed as Death's General - and he is Harry's King.

Tom is his King and he loves him so much.

If you listen to the wind, you might hear a whisper: there is a scarred boy laying with the Thief- a boy with power beyond imagination. He means the boy no harm, and yet they share a vessel. They share the same thoughts and dreams, and you might call the boy with a scar a blessing. You might call him righteous, and you might call him cursed, but there is something wrong with the way those two love each other.

Have you ever felt it? The pull and the push, a wave and a current, a force all its own in your soul when you meet eyes with another person? If not, fear it. If so, fear it. That much power cannot be good for a corruptible being. We are too fragile to bear it and not drown in the sweet solemn ring emanating from the somber hues within. What color do you see when you look at them?

Green, they’re both green. Follow him with your eyes but do not let them deceive you - he is pure, but purity does not mean good. It means clean. It means blank. It means he is not a boy who has chosen his path, though they may call him the Chosen One. He is choosing, soon.

Green; he is also green. Follow him not with your eyes, but with your mouth. Watch your teeth crumble and watch your gums rot. This is the future he sees for the world, and he fancies himself as your dentist. This is the power he holds. His path is laid out for him, for he sees no other way to travel. This is where he will find a crossroads. This is where the boy of green - the other green, this green and the green of spring - will choose.

He will look at a pair of die and see snake eyes, the color of his mothers, almost, and he will look back up and there will be snake eyes the color of his, almost. His eyes are the color of his mothers. 

These eyes will bid him follow and follow he shall. 

Do you ever walk into the dark and think, “Ah, if only there were a small shred of light that I could make my way to?” Do you ever hope for a glint of color in a bottomless grey? Do you ever search for purpose? 

Understand, he made his choice not because he, too, wanted to work with teeth, but because he wanted to work at something he could be proud of. He wanted to follow the pretty boy with eyes that reminded him of home.

Harry wanted to go home. 

Tom was the closest thing he had.


End file.
